


Waterlilly Lane

by destibelle (MissTonyStark)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Castiel also sings and play guitar, Fluff and Angst, He's the music teacher, Kind of a kid!Fic, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy!Cas, Mpreg, Omega!Castiel, Omega!Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Sass, daddy!dean, oh the amount of sass in here, so much sass, teacher!Castiel, ugh i hate tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTonyStark/pseuds/destibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester had the perfect relationship. Castiel was sixteen, a junior, and currently at the top of his class. Dean was eighteen, a senior, and the starting quarterback of the football team. They were their high school's star couple. When the time came for Dean to graduate he promised Castiel that they would be together forever and sealed his promise by bonding with him during Castiel's first heat. The next morning when Castiel wakes up, he finds a note that Dean has gone and that no one should contact him. With Dean's disappearance, his eldest siblings being away at colleges all over the country, and his parents death Castiel has no one else to turn to but Dean's younger brother Sam, who takes him and his brother Gabriel in and helps him make it through a very tough situation that nobody had expected.<br/>When Dean returns to his home on Waterlilly Lane five years later to explain everything, he's met with green eyes, raven pigtails, and a freckled face that he didn't remember leaving behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Time That I Come Clean

“Marilyn Deanna Winchester! Get your little behind down from there or so help me, I will call Uncle Sam home from work to tear you a new one!” Gabriel Novak yelled at his niece from his place in the kitchen where he was making lunch. He had his hands on his hips as he stared at the little girl climbing on the back of the couch in the living room and gave her a glare that should’ve frightened her but only seemed to pull a giggle from her throat. Moss green eyes met whiskey colored ones as Marilyn taunted her uncle with a smirk that rivaled his own. Gabriel couldn’t hold his ground anymore and finally broke down into a fit of laughter. The four year old hopped down from her place on the couch and ran straight to Gabriel; wrapping her tiny arms as far around his legs as she could reach in a hug that the man would never get tired of receiving.

“I love you, Uncle Gabe!” Marilyn laughed as she looked up at Gabriel. The Omega reached down and ruffled his niece’s curly hair and smiled genuinely at her.

“I love you too, Dee.” He chuckled in response. “Now, take yourself back to the living room and continue your Doctor Who marathon while I finish lunch.”

“But Gabe, the episodes with David Tennant are over! You have to restart it because I’m not ready to watch Matt Smith yet!” Marilyn whined, pulling on her uncle’s jeans. Gabriel rolled his eyes playfully before following the child to the living room and restarting her favorite episodes. Once he was back in the kitchen, Gabriel finished up his pot of macaroni and cheese, setting it aside to cool and went to work on putting together a couple cheeseburgers for the two of them. Once he had two plates sitting on the counter he grabbed a bag of chips, a juice box, and a can of soda before heading back to his niece. “What time is mommy coming home?” Marilyn asked as Gabriel set the plate on her lap and her juice on the coffee table. “Thank you.” She added, nodding towards her food.

“You’re welcome.” Gabriel replied. “And your mother has to pick up Michael and Lucifer from the airport after work, so he’ll probably be back about five.” They ate in silence for almost half an episode before Gabriel finally set his plate on the table and took a long gulp of his drink. When he sat back he found himself with a lapful of his niece and smiled happily as she snuggled into his arms. “Are you excited for your birthday party this weekend?” He asked, running his fingers lovingly through her mid-back length raven hair. Marilyn nodded as excitedly as she could before attempting to stifle a yawn behind her hand.

“Of course, I’m excited! All of my family is gonna be here.” She said as her eyelids began falling closed. She went to say something else but before anything came out, her head lulled to the side and she was sound asleep within seconds. Gabriel sat there for the rest of the episode before he decided to take Marilyn up to her room. He stood, cradling the little girl against his chest and shushed her when she made little sounds in her sleep. He made his way up the stairs and took a right, stopping at the first door on the left side of the hall and opened it, stepping into the room that was painted a dark blue. The ceiling had glow in the dark stars attached to it and the wall on the opposite side of the room had a life-size TARDIS decal on it. Doctor Who decorations adorned every bit of the room that it could (and not so much that it made it look crowded in there) and even Marilyn’s bed sheets matched the theme of her room. Gabriel laid her down, tucking her in and making sure she had her Dalek plushie before turning and heading out of the room, closing the door quietly behind himself. When he got back down to the living room, he reclaimed his spot on the couch and checked his phone to see he had two text messages; one from his mate and one from his little brother.

**From: Cassie – Mike and Luci’s plane landed early, so I’m taking off work now and heading to get them. I’ll text you when we’re on the way home.**

He typed a simply ‘okay’ in response before reading the next one.

**From: Sam-Sandwich <3 – Charlie and Jo are coming into town for Dee’s party this weekend with mom and dad so we need to clear out the guest rooms for them. I love you.**

Gabriel took a little longer in replying to that one, but when he was finished he turned his attention back to the television to see what adventure the Doctor and Rose were on this time while he waited for his little brother to get back home with their eldest brothers.

 

***

 

Two hours later, Gabriel woke up to the sound of the front door opening and the sound of his brothers talking as they set their things down in the hallway.

“Where is that little munchkin at because I cannot tell you how excited I am to pinch those cheeks, holy crap.” He heard Lucifer saying with excitement in his voice. The pitter patter of tiny feet alerted them all to Marilyn standing at the top of the stairs. A loud squeal rang throughout the house before the little girl was bounding down the stairs towards her relatives.

“Mommy! Uncle Mike! Uncle Luci!” She laughed as she ran into mother’s arms for a bear hug.

“Oh, hello princess!” Castiel chuckled as he squeezed his daughter lightly before pressing a kiss to her temple. He squatted down and put Marilyn back on her feet before starting in on the questions. “Were you good for Gabriel? Where is Gabriel?”

“I’m right here, Cassie.” The other Omega said as he walked into the hallway, giving each of his older brothers a hug before turning his attention back to his youngest sibling and his niece. “She just got up from her nap; I was watching TV in the living room.” Castiel stood back up to give Gabriel a hug while Lucifer and Michael doted on Marilyn. After a few minutes, the oldest brothers were taking their things up to the room they would be sharing to put away their things and Castiel was heading to the kitchen to get started on dinner. By the time Sam came home from work, a warm home-cooked meal was sitting on the table and everyone was seated waiting for him.

“Gabe? Honey?” Sam called as he closed the front door behind him.

“We’re in the dining room, love! Dinner’s ready!” The youngest Winchester heard his mate respond. Sam smiled as he walked in and saw his lover’s family seated around the table and Marilyn was waving happily at him.

“Hi, Uncle Sam!”

“Hey, Dee.” Sam replied, taking his seat beside Gabriel. He nodded his acknowledgements to Lucifer and Michael before they all began digging into the five layer lasagna Castiel had spent four hours working on. The dinner conversation consisted of things that it normally did; how things were going at work for Castiel and Sam, how Michael and Lucifer were handling their jobs as FBI profilers in California, discussions of who would all be arriving that week for Marilyn’s fifth birthday party that coming Saturday. They spent time as a family watching Doctor Who at the request of Marilyn after dinner until it was her bath time; and Lucifer took that job because he hadn’t seen the little girl since Christmas and apparently four months was too long. After her bath, the group took her upstairs and they all took turns kissing her and telling her goodnight after Castiel had tucked her in. Marilyn snuggled up with her Dalek, her blanket pulled up to her chin, her TARDIS nightlight glowing, and fell asleep within moments of her mother closing the door. They all made their way back downstairs to continue catching up and none of them made it to bed until sometime after midnight and that was only because Castiel and Sam had to work the next morning.

Over the course of the week, the remaining Novak siblings arrived; Balthazar first, followed by Anna and Ariel. The day after the twins got there Sam’s parents John and Mary Winchester showed up with Charlie Bradbury; Castiel’s best friend from high school and still his best friend to this day, and Jo Harvelle; Sam’s close childhood friend who was Charlie’s girlfriend and roommate at Wichita State University. The house was full, but it was full of family and Castiel did the same thing he did every time their families got together; he stood in the doorway to the living room and watched everyone interacting with a smile on his face. He had never expected for his life to be as blessed as it had been. When he had found out he was pregnant with Marilyn, everyone made sure to let him know that he was loved, they made sure he knew he wasn’t alone, they all pitched in a took care of him. Sam took the liberty of moving Castiel and Gabriel into his house; Gabriel had already graduated and Sam was taking classes at the community college, John and Mary had just moved to Wichita, and Castiel was on the road to starting his senior year. Throughout his entire pregnancy Castiel never missed a day of school, when he reached his third trimester he began doing extra work and getting all the assignments he would miss while out on his maternity leave. Everyone made sure to tell him how proud they were of him for keeping up with all his hard work even though his Alpha had deserted him. And even though that Alpha was Sam’s older brother, Sam never treated Castiel with any sort of animosity. If anything, all of Sam’s anger went to Dean. Castiel shook his head, not wanting his thoughts to go back to Dean at all tonight. It had been five years since he heard anything from him; it was obvious that their promises made in high school meant nothing to him. A single tear made its way down Castiel’s cheek as he made eye contact with Mary. The older Omega smiled lovingly and waved the mother of her granddaughter over. She held her arms out and Castiel sat down in his surrogate mother’s lap, his arms wrapped around her neck and his face buried in her shoulder as he cried softly, Mary rubbing his back and whispering things that only he could hear.

The day of Marilyn’s party came quicker than anyone had anticipated. The morning of, Castiel was up at six to start on the Dalek cake his daughter had requested. Sam and Lucifer were working on making hamburgers by nine while Gabriel started on the icing for the cake, dying it the different colors they would need. Castiel was pulling the first parts of the cake out of the oven by the time Mary, Charlie, and Jo got up to begin decorating. John, Michael, and Balthazar were outside setting up the two picnic tables and doing heavy lifting that needed to be done to get the backyard ready. Anna and Ariel were upstairs with Marilyn getting her dressed and doing her hair and keeping her occupied while everyone else was busy. By the time noon came around, a few other visitors had arrived; Victor Henrikson, one of Sam and Gabriel’s old classmates that had made friends with Castiel over the years and the principal at the high school they all had attended and Castiel currently worked at, Ellen Harvelle and Bobby Singer; Jo’s mom and stepfather and family friends of the Winchesters, Adam Milligan; Sam and Dean’s half-brother, and Pamela Barnes; Marilyn’s kindergarten teacher, and one of the women who graduated the same year as Dean. Castiel had finally finished the cake and took a step back to admire his handiwork. He smiled proudly, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead and smearing red cake icing across it. His long hair was beginning to fall out of the poorly made bun as he turned to Gabriel and held his hands out, mouth open in an excited smile.

“Well?!” He asked, waiting for an answer from his older brother.

“I think it’s all kinds of badass, baby bro.” Gabriel replied, patting Castiel’s shoulder as they both looked at the red Dalek that stood before them. It was only about a foot and a half tall, but Castiel was damn proud of it. Gabriel then turned his attention to Castiel and shoved him towards the door. “It’s amazing, yes but you need to shower. You’re daughter’s party starts in half an hour.” Cas hurriedly ran up the steps to his room to grab his change of clothes and then darted to the bathroom to take a quick shower and rid himself of all the icing and flour and sugar he had managed to cover himself with in the process of making the cake. He pulled the bobby pins from his hair and the black curls fell down his back, reaching almost to his tail bone. He shook his head as he stripped and stepped under the steady stream of warm water and hummed as he washed as quickly and efficiently as he could. When Castiel finally joined the others downstairs he was wearing a pair of shorts that stopped mid-thigh and his black t-shirt with a Weeping Angel on the front. He had his hair pulled up into a ponytail, his bangs sweeping across the left side of his face resting just above his eye. His make-up was light, just a bit of eyeliner and mascara to accentuate the blue of his irises and he had applied chap-stick to his full lips. Marilyn was standing in the middle of the backyard, twisting from side to side as her TARDIS dress swayed with her. Anna and Ariel had put her hair in pigtails with blue bows that matched her dress. Castiel took one more look around to make sure everything was perfect before Charlie ran up to him holding a couple of blue balloons.

“I forgot to put these on the mailbox out front.” She laughed as he nodded at her and then jogged through the house towards the front door. As Charlie made her way down the driveway she heard a loud rumble that she thought might have been thunder but after checking the skies and the weather app on her phone, she stood shocked for a moment. That was a sound that none of them had heard in years. She gulped audibly before quickly tying the balloons to the mailbox and took a chance at looking down the street. Sleek, black, and loud she saw it coming towards the house and she squealed before running back inside, slamming the door behind her and began fighting her way through the crowd to try and find Castiel. She finally caught sight of him in the backyard talking with John over by the grill when there was a knock at the door. Charlie turned her eyes back towards the front of the house, seeing Marilyn skipping happily to go answer. “Dee!” She called out, but it was too late. The little girl was turning the knob and opening the door before Charlie even had the chance to get to her side. Silence began overtaking the loud talking that had been going on in the house when everyone’s attention turned to see who the new guest was. Marilyn’s bright green eyes stared up into ones identical to hers as the smile never left her face.

“Hi, are you looking for my mommy?” She asked, twirling her dress again. Castiel had apparently noticed that something was going on and came walking into the house with the rest of the family and stopped short when he saw Dean Winchester standing in the doorway. After five years of wondering what happened, five years spent crying, five years wondering what he had done to drive his Alpha away, five years of almost near misery and the only thing Castiel could bring himself to do was slowly walk up to Dean and touch his face to see if he was real. Dean closed his eyes, nuzzling his cheek into Castiel’s palm and sighed deeply. Marilyn pulled on Castiel’s shirt trying to get his attention. “Mommy, what’s going on? Are we still having my birthday party?” Castiel lifted his daughter into his arms after pulling away from Dean and kept his blue eyes locked on green ones.

“Of course we’re having your party, Dee.” He replied, kissing Marilyn’s cheek. He gave her a quick hug before setting her back down. “I need you to go find your Papa and Nana, honey. And Uncle Sammy, please. Tell them that they have a visitor.” Marilyn bounced off to do as she had been told without a care in the world, not knowing what exactly was going on. Castiel turned his attention back to Dean and felt tears prickling at his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out and he turned to look at the ground to try and regain his composure before attempting to speak again.

“Can I come in…?” Dean finally asked.

“Why should I let you?” Castiel retorted, his feelings finally coming to the surface. Dean rubbed at the back of his neck and Castiel knew that he was feeling nervous; he had almost everything Dean did memorized. The Omega crossed his arms and shifted his weight to his left foot, holding his ground as the Alpha in front of him shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

“Please, Cas… just let me explain.” Dean was almost to the point of begging; Castiel could hear it in the way he said please. All of the feelings he thought he had buried for Dean were slowly bubbling back up to the surface. He uncrossed his arms and in one swift moment, Castiel brought Dean into an embrace, his arms wrapping around the Alpha’s neck. Dean only took a second to respond and snaked his arms around Castiel’s waist, holding him close. Both of them had tears cascading down their cheeks as Dean buried his face into Castiel’s collar bone. He scented the Omega and found everything was still the same, the only thing different this time was he could smell _mother_. He let out a wrecked sob and squeezed just a little bit tighter. “I’m so sorry, Castiel…”

_“It’s alright if you don’t know what you need.”_


	2. Desperate Measures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you who are worried about Cas not being harsh enough on Dean, here is what I promised to make up for it!

_“Mama, is that my daddy? He looks like the man in the pictures you and Nana have. Is that Dean?”_

_“Marilyn, right now you need to worry about your friends and family that are here for your party. Yes, that is Dean but he and I have a lot to discuss and… I don’t want you really talking to him until I’ve had the chance to have a conversation with him.” Castiel took his daughter’s face in his hands as she sighed. He met her eyes and quirked an eyebrow. “Marilyn Deanna, do you understand me?”_

_“Yes, sir. I understand. I’ll stay with Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabe.” Castiel kissed the top of the little girl’s head before standing back up._

_“Good girl. Today you have fun, it’s your birthday and nothing is going to ruin it. Tomorrow… tomorrow I will think about letting you sit down and getting to know your father.” He said, giving her a light push in the direction of her uncles. Once she was out of earshot, he crossed his arms and huffed a small breath. “If he sticks around that long…” He mumbled._

 

That night after Castiel had tucked Marilyn into bed, he leaned back against her door with his head hanging and his hands covering his face. He had just spent half an hour explaining to his daughter why she couldn’t talk with Dean and it broke his heart to deny her something she had been asking about for almost three years. When he felt composed enough to meet the rest of his family in the living room, he wiped his eyes of the few tears that had gathered and sniffled softly before finally heading down the stairs. Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Sam and Dean’s parents, and Castiel’s siblings were all still there; they wanted to find out what was going on and being part of the family they figured they had a right to know. It was because of Castiel and Dean that they all ended up as one big integrated family. Dean was off in a corner of the living room talking with Sam when Castiel made it to them. Mary stood and walked over to him, resting her hands on his arms just above the elbows and smiled as hopefully as she could. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped as she shook her head. She brought Castiel into a hug that he returned full force, closing his eyes as he fought the tears burning his eyes again. That was when Mary decided to finally speak, whispering into his ear.

“He may be my son, but he walked out on you, Castiel. You are the mother of my granddaughter and I will back you up before I do him if need be. John has agreed with me, so if you need _anything_ we are here for you, baby.” Castiel couldn’t hold it back anymore and he let out a choked sob as he buried his face in her blonde hair. Mary squeezed just a bit tighter and rubbed his back, shushing him lovingly as her maternal instincts went into overdrive. When Castiel had finally calmed after a minute or so, he pulled away and Mary wiped his eyes and smiled as she pet his face.

“I love you, mama.” Castiel whispered as one more tear made its lonely way down his face.

“I love you, too, Castiel.” Mary replied, kissing his forehead before giving him a gentle shove towards the center of the room. She took her seat next to John on the loveseat and nodded at Castiel who was still sort of stuck in place. The Omega swallowed quietly before turning his gaze to Dean and met his eyes almost as soon as he looked in his direction. Marilyn’s eyes were the exact shade of green and Castiel felt a spark of anger flicker to life inside of him. Dean had left before he had even known Castiel was pregnant and he had been left alone to raise the little girl on his own. If it hadn’t been for Sam, Gabriel and Castiel would’ve been working dead end jobs and living in a cramped one bedroom flat fighting to make ends meet and trying to take care of an infant. Sam had taken them in, Sam had opened his door to the two youngest of the Novaks when they had nothing after their parents died and made sure that Castiel had been taken care of all throughout his pregnancy. Sam had done Dean’s job; even though he was Gabriel’s mate. Sam had been the one who had made sure everything was alright when it should’ve been Dean doing it. Castiel couldn’t express how thankful he was to the younger Winchester; Sam had a mate, and they planned on having a family eventually but they were helping Castiel raise his daughter and putting off their plans for him because Dean couldn’t handle the pressures of being mated when it had been his idea to bond in the first place. A low growl erupted from Castiel’s throat and he damn near stomped across the room; his thoughts running wild, his world was spinning, and he began seeing red. He had never been so livid in his life. When he reached Dean, he didn’t even give the Alpha a chance to say anything before Castiel raised his hand and brought it across Dean’s face in possibly the hardest slap he had ever dealt out. Dean stood there for a moment, his face turned down towards the floor and his fingertips touching the reddened handprint on his cheek. After another a minute or so of silence, Castiel finally crossed his arms and shifted his weight onto his right foot. Dean looked over at him; the Omega looked completely different from the last time he had seen him but at the same time he was the exact same. Castiel’s hair was much longer now, his body had filled out and he had more curves thanks to his heat and the pregnancy, he was an inch or so taller than he had been at sixteen but his eyes remained the same deep sea blue that Dean knew he could get lost in for hours. Their gazes locked and Dean finally cleared his throat, wincing slightly at the burn on his face when he moved.

“I deserved that…” He started, but was quickly interrupted by Castiel.

“You deserve more than that, Dean Winchester.”

“Are you going to let me talk or do you wanna go first?” Dean almost growled. Castiel sort of puffed up his chest in defense, showing that he wasn’t going to be intimidated by the Alpha no matter how much his biology was screaming for him to submit.

“I have a lot of things I want to say to you, but I think you owe me first.” Dean gestured for Castiel to take a seat on the couch in between his oldest brothers; both of who were glowering at Dean as their Alpha natures began rising to the surface in order to protect their youngest. Castiel stared at him for another moment before turning around, his long ponytail swinging with the motion and took his place. He rested his hands on each of their knees as a sign to try and calm them. It took a second, but they both semi-deflated on the Omega’s behalf. Dean sat on the coffee table in front of the couch so he would be able to look Castiel in the eye as he attempted to explain what had happened when he left those years ago. He sighed softly but before he could speak, Castiel held up his hand and cast his eyes downward. “Dean…” He whispered. “I know you need to tell me what happened, but I need you to know something as well…” Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes again and he brushed them away. “You bonded with me. I still have the mating mark on me; it’s not faded one bit since you put it there.” Castiel pulled the collar of his shirt to the side and revealed a reddish-purple bite mark on the left side where his neck met his shoulder. “I knew that because it didn’t fade that we were meant to be. I knew that if you ever came home I wouldn’t be able to turn you away because there is no one else in this world that I could happily raise my child with; that I could fall in love with.” He let go of his shirt and clasped his hands together to keep from biting at his fingernails. “You left before I found out I was pregnant, you left before you had a chance to even think that I might’ve been.” He took a deep breath as he finally looked Dean in the eyes, his bravery returning somewhat. “I know I said I wanted you to talk first, and I’m sorry but I had to get this out before I lost my nerve. Dean, you mated me with, you knotted me during my first heat and you got me pregnant; knowing that I would probably get pregnant because I _was_ in heat and we bonded. I woke up the next morning and you were gone. You were _gone_. I thought something was wrong with me; that I wasn’t good enough, that I hadn’t pleased you enough, that anything and everything that could’ve gone wrong had done so and that you just didn’t want me anymore-”

“Don’t you ever think that, Castiel. Don’t you _ever_ think that about yourself.” Dean said; his voice breaking as he kneeled down in front of the Omega and took his face in his hands. Their eyes were locked in each other’s and the entire world melted away; it felt like they were back in high school again, falling in love all over again. A single tear made its way down Dean’s face but he made no move to wipe it away. He kept his hands cupped around Castiel’s cheeks, his thumbs gently caressing over the bone. “You have _never_ done anything wrong; there is nothing in this world that could make me not want you. I have wanted you from the day I saw you, walking into school in that God-awful trench coat with your short, completely messy sex hair and stupid crooked tie and your worn out Converse that looked so old I swore to everyone I knew that Jesus had worn them. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, so please, Castiel, _please_ don’t think that it’s you. It was me.” Castiel’s bottom lip began to quiver and his eyes burned with the tears that hadn’t fallen yet. He sucked in a quick breath of air before he blinked and cascades began trailing down his face.

“Then why did you leave…?” He whispered; voice cracking as he held back a sob. Dean’s hands moved down to grip Castiel’s own. He gave them a gentle squeeze before sighing.

“Cas… I had to leave. I didn’t have a choice. If I didn’t leave you were going to be ruined…” Dean’s voice was so low that if Castiel had been any farther away, he wouldn’t have been able to hear him.

“What do you mean?” The Omega asked, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity. Dean shook his head, looking down at their interlocked fingers. He felt his own tears prickling his eyes as his thoughts flickered back to the phone call he had received the night he left.

“Zachariah said I was ruining your life, Castiel. He called me that night after you went to sleep. He told me that if I didn’t leave you and let you carry on the family name with some big wig he had arranged for you to marry than he was going to completely devastate you. He would’ve withdrawn you from school, moved you across the country where he is and forced you to do whatever he wanted you to.” Dean looked back up at his mate, his green eyes nearly flooded. “I couldn’t let him hurt you like that, Cas. I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself. And I swear to you, if I had known about Marilyn sooner, I swear I would’ve been home so long ago, screw what Zachariah said because he wouldn’t have been able to do anything since you were out of school, but… I had to find out about her through Facebook, Cas. I found out I had a daughter through social networking and that was a miracle on its own. I am so sorry, baby. Please, I only did it to protect you; I never would’ve willingly left you… please give me a chance to make this all up to you.” Dean was still on his knees, he was pleading with Castiel; the Omega could hear it in his Alpha’s voice. He was processing all the information he had been given and it was beginning to take a toll on his mind. He could feel a headache coming on and he knew that it was going to be a bad one. He blinked once, twice, and stopped before the third could come before everything finally clicked.

“Wait, Zachariah… you mean my uncle?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here is where the plot comes in. I know my lack of hostility on Castiel's part is a killer, but I really hate animosity in my OTP that lasts eons; it makes me want to gouge my eyes out. and anyway Dean has total legitimacy here. anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and it only gets messier from here!
> 
> ps; I'm heading to Atlanta this weekend for family stuff so I'm not sure if I'll be updating this weekend but just in case I don't get to, I'll get two chapters at least written so I can post them first thing Sunday night or Monday morning when I get home! <3


	3. Can I Hide In You A While?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. I know I said I was gonna update sooner, but it has been one hell of a past couple weeks. I was in Atlanta last weekend, storms all last week that kept resulting in power outages, my littlest baby's birthday this weekend. WHEW. it has been crazy. anyways, here is the next chapter, it's kinda short but it's more of a filler and even though it's late, I hope you guys enjoy!

**From: Lucy-fer – How do you even handle your spawn? She has so much energy that I want to bottle it and sell it on the black market.**

**From: Mary – John and I are making dinner tonight, you are taking a break.**

**From: Gabriel – I think Dean is going to have a stroke.**

**From: Michael – Your daughter. That is all.**

**From: Samsquatch – I know you’re busy and all, but I wanted to say thank you. For giving Dean a chance, I mean. He’s doing real awesome with Dee and its nice seeing her interact with her father. I really appreciate it.**

Castiel sighed as he finally finished scrolling through all of his text messages. He was just about to put his phone back in the drawer of his desk when it vibrated once more in his hand. With a roll of his eyes, the man looked down to see who it was from and a smile immediately came to his face.

**From Dean <3 - I love you, Castiel. You have given me the most beautiful daughter and I promise I’m going to make up for all the time I’ve missed. With the both of you.**

The bell rang, signaling that classes were about to begin and Castiel quickly replied an ‘I love you, too’ to Dean before slipping his phone into the desk and walking out of his office into the auditorium. He saw that nearly his entire class was on time, which was a huge change from the beginning of the year. He really had made the impression he intended to. When the remaining few stragglers finally made it into the building and took their seats, Castiel cleared his throat.

“Afternoon, guys.” He started and was met with waves and replies from almost every student. “You know what we’re doing today, so let’s get up and into our positions so we can get to work, please.” Everyone stood up and made their way onto the stage, leaving all book bags, jackets, phones, and personal things in the audience. As they got into their places, Castiel took the chance to go change real quick. When he came back out wearing his black yoga pants and a maroon spaghetti-strap tank top with nothing on his feet every student knew that they were in for a rough class. Castiel did not joke when it came to their school performances and he never settled for anything less that the best everyone could give. Yes, he pushed his students. Yes, he did everything he could to keep them motivated. Yes, sometimes he was even a hardass but when he saw the potential that was in every one of his kids he couldn’t help but drive them to success. He took his place at the front of the stage with his back to everyone, knowing they would all follow his lead. He looked up towards the sound booth and nodded. “Go ahead and start the music, please Tabby.” About a second later the instrumental for ‘Roar’ By Katy Perry started up and everyone started to sway their hips in time with the beat. A few measures into the song, Castiel’s star soprano Sophie began singing but after her first line, he motioned for the music to get cut. The Omega turned around to look at the senior girl and shook his head. The red headed Beta nodded in return, not even needing to be told what was wrong. The track started back up and this time, Sophie sang loudly, with a smile on her face, doing anything she could to make her teacher proud.

 

***

 

Castiel had Sam drop him off that morning and since the Alpha was staying late at work, when the final school bell rang the Omega had decided to just walk home. He had a few offers from co-workers, even from a few of his students but he had politely declined saying that he wanted the exercise and his house wasn’t really more than a twenty minute walk from there. He was about halfway home when his phone began ringing in his pocket, the chorus of ‘Sing Sing’ by Marianas Trench blaring loudly. He quirked an eyebrow, not knowing who would be calling him because that was his default ringtone and he hardly ever received calls from someone who didn’t have their own tone programmed. He stared at the phone number, the call coming from somewhere in upstate New York and as far as he knew, he had no connections to that area of the country. Shrugging his shoulders, Castiel answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Do you remember when I told you that Alpha was going to ruin your life?” Came the voice on the other line.

“Who-… who is this?” Castiel asked, his walking ceased as he felt a strange twist in the bottom of his stomach.

“Castiel, you don’t even need to pretend that you don’t know who this is. Apparently I’m the only one in this family who has any sense and wants his nephews to actually be somewhat successful in their lives.”

“Zachariah?”

“You listen to me, Castiel Novak. I have watched that Alpha run you into the ground from the day you two met and I thought I had finally saved you from his trash life but apparently threats don’t mean anything to anyone these days.” Castiel growled low in his throat as his uncle began trash talking his mate. This was something he wouldn’t stand for, absolutely not in anyway.

“No, you listen to me, Zachariah. I am through with the way you treat my brothers and I. We have been nothing but loyal and kind to you and your precious ‘family name’ if that even really means anything. Dean has been _good_ to me! The only reason he left was because of _you_ , and by the way I just want you to know that karma is one helluva bitch, and if you think shit-talking him because of something that _you threatened_ him into doing is going to make me take your side then you are sorely mistaken.”

“Boy, you will watch-”

“No! No, I will _not watch my tone_ with you anymore, Uncle! I’m tired of being bullied into doing what you want me to do! I am tired of sitting in the background and letting you and Raphael decide what we’re all going to do because you think it’s going to be what benefits the family the best. We all will have our own families one day, if we don’t already, that we will need to focus on and take care of. We won’t be needing the burden of old Uncle Zachariah and his forcefully taken mate Raphael and wondering if we’re living up to your standards. You, sir, can butt out of our lives and suck down the fattest cock in the world and I hope you choke on it! Now _leave Dean and I alone_!” Castiel ended the call as quick as he could and shoved the phone in his pocket before picking up the backpack he had dropped onto the ground and running the rest of the way to his house. When he arrived it was apparent that the rest of his siblings had already received the news of his phone call if the amount of noise that could be heard from the outside was anything to go by. He opened the door and walked in, quietly taking off his sneakers and setting his bag down by the foyer table. He hung his keys on the key rack nailed to the wall by the front door and jogged into the kitchen to grab a drink. If he was lucky, Dean was still at the park with Marilynn so he would have just enough time to calm down. His pheromones were probably reeking up the house with lilac, but he just couldn’t find it in himself to care right now. He was furious; he was more than furious. Castiel didn’t actually know if there was a word to describe the anger he was feeling. He opened up the door to the backyard and stepped back into the spring sunlight; closing his eyes as he took his hair out of the ponytail. The long curls fell down his back and over his shoulders, framing him in a cloak of black. Castiel walked, barefoot; down the steps of the porch, through the yard and finally sat down right in the middle. He crossed his legs, rested his elbows on his knees, and then laid his face in his palms. A few tears dribbled down his cheeks as he replayed the conversation over in his head. His uncle, his own flesh and blood, was the reason that his mate had left. Castiel hadn’t even realized that Mary had joined him until she was wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling him into an embrace.

“I don’t know what was said, baby, but we’re here for you.” She cooed, running her fingers through his hair with one hand and using the other to rub up and down his arm. Castiel stuttered trying to find words in his throat but all that finally came out was a broken sob. He hiccupped once before letting go; all his tears falling at once, his pheromones losing the scent of lilac and overwhelming the backyard with the smell of fresh rain. “Shh…” Mary whispered, pulling the smaller Omega into her lap as if he were her own child. Castiel wrapped his arms around Mary’s shoulders as he settled himself into her crossed legs. The blonde woman had always been like a second mother to him, even growing up. The Novaks had worked most of their lives, leaving the oldest children to watch the youngest and when they passed, it became the job of the oldest ones to keep a roof over the little ones’ heads so while they worked, Mary would keep them at her house. She had only watched Anna and Ariel for a few years (and really, it wasn’t even watching because they were in high school and could take care of themselves) but she had Gabriel and Castiel from young ages. Mary held Castiel tight as he cried into her neck and tried to explain what had been said but was still only coming up with broken sentences. Neither of them had noticed the back door opening again; Gabriel, Sam, Dean, John, and Marilynn standing on the back porch listening to them. Dean left Marilynn with his brother and jogged down to kneel next to his mate and met his mother’s eyes. They exchanged nods as Dean lifted Castiel into his arms, the Omega wrapping around his neck and his legs linking together around his hips. The Alpha held his lover tight, kissing his forehead, his temple; anywhere his lips could press as he walked back up the porch and took the smaller man into the house. He carried Castiel up to the room they had been sharing and after closing the door behind them he sat down on the bed, crossing his own legs under them and whispered loving things into his ear.

“I’m never leaving again, Cas… he can say whatever he wants to and try whatever he wants to but it’s never going to take me away from you and Dee. I promise.”


	4. Porcelain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you who paid attention in the first chapter, I ended it with a line in italics. well, I know it probably confused the shit outta you, so here's what it meant. :3  
> also, I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update. I just got out of the hospital. /: I got sunburned at Pride and was in for two days for dehydration and because the burn was so bad I couldn't really move. but anyways, I'm promising you all every update I can today and thanks for sticking with me. <3

_“You thought by now you’d have it figured out. You can’t erase the way it pulls when seasons change; it hurts sometimes to find where you begin but you are perfect porcelain. The slow and simple melody of tears you cannot keep me; it’s alright if you don’t know what you need.”_

Castiel strummed his guitar gently from his place on the grass. There were storm clouds rolling in; thunder could be heard rumbling from across the sky and lightning would flicker every five minutes or so. Spring rains always had this special way of making Castiel feel like everything was going to be alright. He closed his eyes, leaning his head forward just the tiniest bit to listen to the sounds his guitar was making, every beautiful chord giving him goosebumps and almost making him shiver.

_“I’m right here when you need someone to see; it’s not speak or forever hold your peace. It’s alright to take time and find where you’ve been. You are perfect porcelain. The slow and simple melody of tears you cannot keep from me; it’s alright if you don’t know what you need.”_

Castiel began vocalizing softly, not paying any attention to anything around him until Gabriel; who had his own guitar, Sam, and Marilyn all sat down around him, forming a perfect square between the four of them. They all hummed along; harmonizing with Castiel as though it was something they’d been doing their whole lives. Gabriel finally joined in, playing his own guitar as they reached a high point in the song. When the next verse came up, all of them were startled to see Dean join them and begin singing along. All five of the people on the grass sang loudly, melodies and harmonies flowing in the air around them as if it were something completely natural; like the sound actually belonged there.

_“Oh, when your heart releases you won’t fall to pieces; you’ll let those old diseases lie. Oh, and your heart releases, you won’t fall to pieces and your breath comes crashing in like perfect porcelain. The slow and simple melody of tears you cannot keep from me; it’s alright if you don’t know what you need.”_

 

Later that night after everyone had finally left to head home after their visit for the party, after all the drama going down with the Novak’s uncle; it was just the two couples and Marilyn. They all ate dinner as a family, Dean and Castiel gave Marilyn a bath and got her in bed, then the group of four all huddled in the living room to catch up on the past couple episodes of The Walking Dead. At the end of the third episode Castiel decided he was going to shower and when he came back down wearing a pair of black and gray plaid pajama pants with a white tank top and his long hair still wet and plastered to his body he saw that Sam and Dean had both fallen asleep while he was gone. Gabriel smirked and stood to wake his mate, Castiel walking over to Dean to do the same. The two Omegas managed to get their Alphas into their respective bedrooms before they fell asleep again. Around two in the morning, Dean rolled over and wrapped an arm around Castiel’s legs. The man had been sitting up reading almost all night, unable to sleep for the third night in a row. Dean snuggled into his lover’s thighs and pressed a kiss to the exposed skin, causing a shiver to run down the smaller man’s spine.

“I didn’t think I’d ever hear you sing that song again, Cas.” Dean whispered, closing his eyes as Castiel began running his fingers through his mate’s short dirty blonde hair. The raven haired man huffed a soft laugh.

“I’ve never stopped singing it, Dean.” He almost mumbled. “I sang it to Dee when I was pregnant with her, I’ve sang it to her as a lullaby to help get her to sleep. I would sing it to myself sometimes just as a reminder. I still do it because there are times I have a hard time believing that you’re actually here.”

“Hey,” Dean said, sitting up and cupping Castiel’s face in his calloused hands. “I’m here. I was gone, yes… and I am so sorry that I was. I’m sorry it took me so long to come home and I swear to you I’m going to make up for every second that I missed out on.” He continued, bringing his face closer to his mate’s. “I am _not_ going anywhere. I will never leave you, I will never leave Deanna; I am here to stay. If there was any way for me to go back and do it all over again, I would’ve told your uncle to screw off and stayed anyways, especially if I had known you were pregnant. I love you, Castiel Novak and I’m never letting you go again.” Dean sighed softly as if trying to decide what to do next, but finally took the initiative and moved forward, closing the gap between the two of them. Castiel gasped softly into the kiss and that gave Dean enough to push his tongue into his lover’s mouth. Slowly, intimately; they kissed each other into what felt like an oblivion as the scents of their pheromones filled the room. It was the first time since Dean had come home that they had crossed the boundary of just a quick peck and they weren’t really sure where to go from where they were, but they both just figured that biology would lead them along. Right as hands were beginning to roam, Castiel jerked away and took in a deep breath with his hand pressed to his chest. Dean went to ask what was wrong but his nose caught on before he even had the chance to open his mouth. Castiel stood, stumbling his way to the computer desk on the other side of the room and began checking over his calendar.

“No, no… I’m not due for another two weeks…” He whispered, almost crumpling up the papers underneath his hands. He put his weight into his arms and supported himself on the desk, trying to keep calm as he felt the fever rising up from his thighs. It traveled from his legs up into his belly and finally settled into his chest, almost knocking the wind out of him. Had Dean not decided to join him, Castiel would’ve probably wound up on his ass on the floor. “Dean, I-”

“I know what it is, Cas.”

“But, you’ve hardly been home long enough to want this.”

“Look at me, Castiel.” Dean said, turning the bright red face of his lover towards him. “You are my _mate_. You are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, and just because I haven’t been home that long doesn’t mean that I’m going to leave you to go through your heat alone.” He paused for a moment to think. “But I thought you were on suppressants.” Castiel shook his head, eyes on the ground.

“I stopped taking them a few months ago. I wanted another baby and was going to talk to Pam about helping me find a donor… Dee wants a sibling, someone to play with so I had to get off the medicine to get my cycle back on the right track.” The Omega replied, not taking his eyes off the dark blue plush carpet on his floor. Dean cracked a smile; Castiel wanted another baby. This was something he wanted to talk to his mate about but he thought it might’ve been too soon, but apparently Castiel’s body thought otherwise. Well, no time like the present, right?

“Then, Castiel Novak,” Dean said with a smirk as he lifted the smaller man up bridal style. “Let’s make another baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song they sing in the beginning and also the title of this chapter is Porcelain by Marianas Trench; if you haven't heard it before I highly recommend you listen to it. I will forewarn you though, that song makes me cry like a bitch. it is all kinds of beautiful I can't even describe and it's just... wow, I can't really think of a way to actually describe it. it's just straight up amazing and so heartfelt that it literally brings me to tears. it's helped me through some seriously tough times. go listen to it. now. <3


	5. Haven't Had Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smutty-smutty-smutty-porn.  
> there's your warning.

This was primal. This was passionate.

This was about need and want.

Lips and tongues moved against each other; hands roamed bodies as they rediscovered the dips and planes and expanses of skin that hadn't been touched sexually by another person in years. Shirts were taken off, pants were slid down thighs and knees only to be kicked off; Dean remained in his boxers and Castiel laid underneath him in a pair of forest green lace panties. Heat rose up in the Omega's body starting at the tips of his toes and making it's way up through his thighs, his groin, his belly and chest and finally stopping at his face. His cheeks almost burned as they began turning red and a thin sheen of sweat started to form on him. Dean's right hand traveled down Castiel's side and finally came to rest on his hip bone and he rubbed gently before slowly bringing it inward to run a finger along the smaller man's weeping erection. A loud moan escaped past Castiel's lips and quickly, like a frightened teenager he slapped his hands over his mouth. Dean stood up, chuckling softly and went over to the entertainment center and turned on the stereo system. He thought for a moment; that was another thing his lover was good at. Hooking up systems. He looked around the room at the wireless speakers that rested in hidden areas before finally turning back to the radio and turned the knob for the volume up. The lyrics and bass of 'Flesh' by Simon Curtis filled the room just loud enough that he knew would cover up any sounds they would make but not so loud that it would wake up Marilyn. Their brothers he wasn't so worried about because he had heard them going at it just the other night, but he was at least giving the courtesy of playing music so they could possibly get the hint. Shaking his head free of thoughts of their brothers, stereo system set ups, and any other bothers, Dean finally made his way back to their bed. He lowered himself back down on top of Castiel, taking a sensitive nipple into his mouth as he did so and suckled gently. He bit down softly, eliciting another gasp from Castiel and did it again to try and pull more sounds from his lover; so delicately that Castiel had thought he imagined it happening again. When Dean lifted his head, he kissed Castiel's lips chastely, which proved to be a difficult task with his achingly hard cock pressed into his mate's thigh. He rubbed up and down once to try and relieve some of the pressure but somehow that only made things worse and he groaned into their kiss. He pulled away to look into sea blue eyes. As much as he didn't want to, he needed to know that this was what the Omega really wanted. "Cas... I- _ah_! I need to know-"

"Just fuck me, Dean." That was all he needed. Dean renewed their kiss with fire and passion as he blindly reached for the nightstand. When he finally found the handle, he yanked the drawer open and pulled out the small bottle of lube he knew Castiel had kept in there and set it on the pillow beside raven curls. Dean broke the kiss once more and sat up, a whine falling from Castiel's lips as he did so but he shushed the smaller man by placing his hands on curvy hips. He massaged them gently for just a moment before slipping his thumbs under the waist band of the panties Castiel was wearing. He slowly, languidly pulled them down hips, thighs, past his knees and lifted the other's legs up to finally pull them free from pale skin, leaving the Omega naked as the day he was born. Slick was making it's way from Castiel's hole down his thighs and Dean inhaled deeply, his eyes almost rolling back as the scent of vanilla and honey infiltrated his senses. He quickly shimmied out of his own boxers and watched as Castiel let his legs fall open again; looking so inviting that Dean couldn't help himself as he laid back down against him. He licked a stripe up his lover's neck, right to his ear and took the lobe into his mouth. He reached for the lube, popping the cap open and lathered up his fingers as well as he could. Yes, Castiel was damn near dripping with slick, but Dean didn't want to rely on that only. He wanted to make sure this was comfortable for his lover considering it was only going to be...

"Cas..." Blue eyes met green in question as Castiel quirked an eyebrow. His heat was beginning to really get to him and he wasn't sure he wanted to start playing twenty-one questions but the look on Dean's face said enough.

"Yes, my love?"

"Have you... y'know, _been_ with anyone else...?" Dean finally asked. A small smile came to Castiel's face as he pulled Dean in for a brief kiss. When they broke apart, Castiel leaned his forehead against the other man's and shook his head.

"I've only ever been with you. It's only ever been you, Dean." He replied. That was all the Alpha needed before he reached a hand down and circled the Omega's rim twice before slowly sliding one finger inside of him. Castiel relaxed as best he could, but it had been over five years since he last had sex so it was a somewhat new experience. Dean shushed him lovingly as he slowly worked on stretching him, pressing little kisses to his lover's face in affection. It took a minute, but finally Castiel had relaxed enough for Dean to add a second finger. It didn't take long for Dean to find Castiel's sweet spot and once he hit it, the Omega was almost a sobbing mess underneath him. He added a third finger after a bit just to make sure the man was going to be comfortable because the Alpha didn't like the brag, but he was blessed. Once he was positive that he wouldn't cause Castiel too much pain, he ran his hand through the slick on the smaller man's thighs, gathering up as much as he could and stroked himself a couple times, making sure he was well coated. He couldn't help the extra couple tugs he gave, biting down on his bottom lip to stifle a moan. Finally, he leaned over, one hand bracing himself by Castiel's head the other holding his cock as he nudged at his mate's entrance. A small gasp came from Castiel as the head finally pushed inside of him; one of his hands gripping at the pillow above his head and the other digging into the meat of Dean's side. He lifted his left leg, wrapping it around Dean's hip to try and pull the Alpha closer but Dean wasn't having that. He wanted to make this as painless as possible, so Castiel dealt with it as Dean eased his way inside of him, inch by agonizing inch. When he was finally fully seated within his lover, Dean took in a deep breath; hoping to keep his instincts reeled in he counted to ten in his head. It was only a few seconds but it felt like hours that Dean waited for Castiel to nudge him. "M-move, Dean." He gasped. "Please, Alpha... I need you to knot me, breed me, fill me with your seed." Dean pulled back and thrust in once, grunting as he did so before leaning down to Castiel's ear.

"You want me to fill your belly with another baby don't you, Omega?" He asked, his breath almost cooling on Castiel's overheated skin.

"Yes!" Castiel gasped, his nails digging into the tanned skin of Dean's back as he moved again. He started a slow rhythm; pulling and pushing, in and out as he made love to his mate. Nothing in the world would ever compare to the feeling of Castiel's tight heat around his cock; he was ruined for anyone else. He finally gave up on holding back his own moans as Castiel began getting a little louder with every thrust. Dean knew he was barely brushing the other's prostate, but he wanted to tease him for just a bit, remind him of what they had before and what they now have the rest of their lives to explore. He knew this first round of heat was going to be short because that's how it always was for Omegas, but he wanted it to last as long as he could make it.

Castiel obviously had other plans.

The Omega growled lightly as he pushed Dean off of him. He sat up, his hands on Dean's chest as he pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. He grabbed the Alpha's cock and lined it up with his hole again before sinking back down onto it and started his own rhythm of up and down as Dean's hands found their way to his Omega's hips. Castiel's moans should've been illegal. The sounds he was making were obscenely hot and Dean didn't think he'd ever be able to get enough as he started to match the smaller man thrust for thrust. He could tell by the way Castiel began to clench around him and the way his moans were getting louder that he was getting close so he moved one of his hands to his lover's neglected member and began pumping it in time with their movements. Castiel cried out at the touch, a lone tear making it's way down his face as his hair stuck to his neck and shoulders, light waves turning into perfect ringlets from all the moisture. He reached a hand up and ran it through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his face as he looked down at Dean; both of their eyes glazed over with lust. "I-I'm close, Dean." He moaned, his hand gripping at his black locks.

"Let go, baby." Dean replied, his breathing heavy from his own groans of pleasure. He thrust up two more times before Castiel spilled over his hand and chest, painting him in white. The force that shook Castiel's body caused Dean's hips to stutter as his knot pushed up into him and they both almost yelled. They knew that Sam and Gabriel would've at least heard them, but at that point they didn't really care. Castiel was coming down from his orgasm induced high, his hands braced on Dean's chest as he attempted to keep himself from falling and Dean's cock pulsing as the last of his come spilled into Castiel's body. He sat up once he caught his breath bringing one hand to the back of Castiel's head as he pulled him into a kiss while the other fell to the flat planes of his mate's stomach. When they broke the kiss, they smiled at each other as their eyes met. "I'm gonna make sure you have a baby in here by the time your heat is over." Dean almost panted. Castiel smirked, wrapping his arms around his Alpha's neck.

"I issued the challenge." He chuckled.

"Well, challenge accepted."


	6. All To Myself

Castiel sighed, slumping in his desk as he swiped the bead of sweat off his forehead. His free period was almost over; the air conditioner had the room feeling like an ice palace and he was still burning up from the inside out. He knew it wasn't his Heat because his only came once every three months and he'd had one just under two months ago. The Omega swallowed thickly; looking over his lesson plans for the rest of the day before shaking his head. He heard the bell ring and groaned, letting his head fall forward and thump on the desk. He wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up in bed, hoping this fever would go away but he didn't know if any substitutes were on call. Apparently every teacher in the school that was pregnant decided to go into labor on the same day and now all the subs were busy. God, he hoped this wasn't contagious. He really didn't want to get any of his students sick. Finally standing, the Omega stretched and made his way into the auditorium to find all of his students present. He waved with a soft smile, nodding his head and they all joined him on the stage. He turned to face them all once they were standing up there and inhaled deeply as a wave of nausea hit him suddenly. "We're uh..." He paused for a moment, placing one hand on his belly and the other over his mouth as he coughed once. "We're just gonna do the easy stuff today. Rehearsal, basically." He finished, swallowing back the urge to vomit. When he leaned over to grab his guitar, Castiel couldn't hold it back any more; he gagged once before sprinting to the nearest trash can and emptying the contents of his stomach into it. Sophie and a few of the others joined him; the redhead rubbing up and down his back as he retched. Most of the Alphas and Betas stayed away, trying to keep from getting sick themselves, but the few Omegas in the class were driven by instinct to take care of one of their own. When he finished, Castiel sniffled, wiping the few tears that had spilled off his cheeks. "Someone get a janitor please." He tried to say it louder than it had come out, but his voice was hoarse from a few dry heaves that had followed his throwing up. Sophie shooed one of the other females off to do as their teacher had asked and returned within a few minutes with a janitor to take the bag to the dump. "Thank you..." Castiel nodded to the Beta man, who smiled in return.

"You should probably call a sub." He said. Castiel chuckled in response as he took a seat in the chair an Omega boy had brought to him and wiped his forehead.

"I would if there were any available." He replied, placing his hands on his knees as if bracing himself for another wave to hit. He looked up at Sophie; the teenager looked ready to do anything he asked so he briefly took advantage of it. "I need you to go get my phone from my desk. It's in the top drawer on the far right." He said, and his only response was the redhead turning and jogging off to do what was requested of her. She came back only a minute later and handed the iPhone to Castiel and he swiped at the screen to unlock it before bringing up his contacts and scrolling through to find a certain name. He dialed the number and brought the phone up to his ear, listening to the rings. After four, Castiel was ready to hung up, but the call was finally picked up.

**"Hello?"**

"Are you still on the substitute teachers list for the high school?"

**"Yeeees. Do you need me to come in?"**

"Please. I've got a fever and I've thrown up once. I don't want to pass anything on to the students if this is contagious."

**"Sure thing, baby bro. Dean is on the way back from the garage so once he gets here, I'll pass Dee off to him and head that way."**

"Thank you, Gabriel."

**"Don't mention it. See you soon. Love you."**

"Love you, too." Castiel hung up the phone and sighed, leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes for a moment. "My older brother Gabriel will be coming to fill in for me." He said once the world stopped spinning behind his eyelids. He looked towards his class. "He's a trickster, but don't be fooled by his cool demeanor. He knows when it's time to buckle down and work. He'll get along with all of you, so long as you follow the lesson plan; which is on my desk, by the way so he'll know what all to do. Gabriel helped me plan a lot of this and he's worked with me on some of our numbers, so he knows pretty much all of what we're doing and he won't tolerate playing around." All of the teenagers surrounding him nodded, some of them actually adding a, 'Yes, Mr. Novak' to punctuate their understanding. They took seven or eight minutes to go over the rest of the lesson plan for that day so that way when Gabriel arrived, they knew what he would be working on them with and they would know exactly what they needed to do. About ten minutes after hanging up the phone, the group heard a door open and looked up at the top of the stairs to see a rather short man with about shoulder length brown hair smirking down at them, hands shoved in his jacket pockets. Walking up behind him was a taller man with short dirty blonde hair and green eyes holding a little girl with almost black hair pulled into a ponytail with a ribbon and eyes that matched the same green as the man holding her. "Gabriel, thank God for you. Bless you, everything I can't think of right now to praise you because I feel like shi- uh.. like hell." Castiel stood up as the three made their way down the stairs, Marilyn bouncing happily in Dean's arms as she made grabby hands for Castiel.

"Mama!" She laughed then straightened her legs up, signaling to Dean she wanted down. Once on her feet, she bounded down the last few steps and took the few to get up on the stage and damn near leapt into her mother's arms. She nuzzled her nose into Castiel's neck, scenting him as every child did with their parent. It was a comfort thing. Marilyn pulled away, her nostrils slightly flared as she eyed her mother, a dark eyebrow quirked up before she scented him one more time. "Something smells different, mommy." She whispered as Dean joined them. The Alpha wrapped an arm around Castiel's waist and kissed his sweaty temple, scenting his hair out of instinct. He pulled away quickly, the same response their daughter had just given him. Sophie shyly raised her hand from beside the group, a smile on her hand.

"I wasn't going to say anything but he smells like pregnancy." She almost giggled, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. Castiel blushed a bright red as Gabriel playfully slapped him on the shoulder and then punched Dean in the arm.

"You dogs!" He laughed happily. He gave them each a hug, kissed Marilyn on the forehead and then sent them on their way demanding Castiel get some sleep when they got home. The last thing they heard before exiting the auditorium was Gabriel clapping his hands with an, "Alright, kiddos! I've got the lesson plan, lets get our asses in gear!" Castiel went to clock out, also letting Victor know he was heading out for the day after explaining what happened and was met with a knowing smirk as the man sent him on his way. He met Dean and Marilyn at the Impala in the parking lot and smiled as he stood by his door. The window was open, Marilyn was sitting in her booster seat in the middle singing loudly along with 'Hey Jude' as she swayed back in forth the best she could. Dean was singing as well just not as loudly, but his eyes were facing forward as he smiled and kept his mouth barely covered up with a hand as he held back tears. Castiel opened the door and slid into the passenger seat, taking his mate's free hand and smiled at him. Dean nodded, putting the car into gear and leaving the school as easily as he could, not wanting to stir up Castiel's stomach any more than it was. When they got home Marilyn was passed out, slouched forward on her daddy's bunched up leather jacket she had found in the backseat. Dean sent Cas inside and gather his daughter into his arms, chuckling softly when she scented him in her sleep. They took her upstairs and laid her in her bed before making their way to their own room where Castiel automatically stripped down to his panties and stepped into a pair of sleeping shorts that stopped mid-thigh and were plaid. He threw on one of Dean's plain white undershirts and crawled into bed, cuddling up to Dean's pillow and inhaling deeply. The Alpha noticed that by the time he was out of his over shirt his Omega was already asleep, his face relaxed as he breathed evenly. He walked over to their bed and kissed Castiel softly before heading back downstairs to wait for Sam to get home. It was going to be an early day for his brother as he only had one case in court that morning so he figured once Sam returned, he would ask him to listen out for his mate and their daughter while he ran to the store to grab a few things. Dean was able to get in two episodes of Dr Sexy (a serious guilty pleasure of his that he would take to the grave.) before Sam got home. The other Alpha kicked off his snazzy work shoes and loosed his tie as he set his brief case on the foyer table and hung up his keys next to Dean's.

"Sammy!" Dean called from the living room. His brother joined him, already having shed his suit jacket and was unbuttoning the pressed white shirt underneath.

"Yeah?" He asked, untucking the shirt from his black slacks. Dean looked over at him, taking in his disheveled appearance.

"I need you to listen out for Cas and Dee. They're both upstairs sleeping but I gotta run to the store, get Cas some medicine and soup."

"He sick?" Sam questioned as he took of his belt and finally flopped onto the couch next to his brother.

"Yeah, he's got a fever. And Gabe said he puked at the school so Gabe's subbing for him til he feels better and has given him strict orders to stay in bed." Dean replied, leaning forward to tie his boots.

"Yeah, sure. I'll keep an ear out. I gotta shower, but I won't be long and I'll get a pot of some of that tomato and rice soup mom makes going for him." Sam said, standing once again and grabbing his discarded clothes before heading up to his room. Dean grabbed his keys and walked outside, making sure the front door was locked before heading over to his beloved Baby and climbing in. He was gone for a grand total of fourty-five minutes and when he returned home, Sam was standing in the kitchen wearing Gabriel's pink and red 'Kiss The Chef' apron while stirring a pot of soup on the stove. Dean joined him, leaning over to sniff at the food before nodding in approval while he set the few grocery bags on their table. He went and hung up his keys and jacket by the front door and kicked off his boots under the foyer table before returning to the kitchen and putting away the things he had bought. Sam happened to look back as Dean was wrapping up a couple small boxes in a plastic bag and setting them aside. He smirked, knowing what his brother was doing before turning his attention back to cooking. They waited another two hours before Marilyn woke up, Castiel joined them another hour after that with much less nausea and fever. They all ate hefty portions of tomato and rice soup for dinner when Gabriel got home and spent the rest of the evening in the living room playing Apples to Apples together as a family. The next morning Castiel woke up to start his usual routine, feeling much better than the day before. He figured it might've just been a twenty-four hour bug but when he reached the bathroom, he saw two boxes of Clear Blue pregnancy tests sitting on the sink counter closest to the toilet. He smirked, knowing Dean had left them out on purpose before a feeling of fear settled in the pit of his stomach. They wanted another baby, but that's usually when it was most difficult to get pregnant and he didn't want to break his Alpha's heart if he hadn't conceived. Sighing with shaky hands, he opened up the box on top of pulled a test out of the wrapper. He did his business, set the test on the counter and sat on the closed toilet lid for ten minutes before he finally worked up the nerve to look over. When he saw that the box with the results read 'positive' he gasped, a hand coming to his mouth. Castiel stood, grabbing a cup from the other corner of their sink and filled it with water before chugging it down and repeating the process twice. Five minutes later, he had two more tests sitting on the counter with his first one and was anxiously chewing on his fingernails while waiting. Another five minutes passed and he looked at the new ones which were also reading positive and let out a scream. His hands flew to his mouth once more, realizing he may have just woken up the rest of the house but somehow he couldn't find it within himself to care.

He was pregnant.

Marilyn was going to have a brother or sister. Dean was going to have a baby to raise from the start. They were starting all over as a family and this baby was going to bring them all closer together. Another scream came from the other side of the house where Gabriel and Sam slept and Castiel looked up at himself in the mirror before peeking his head out and seeing Gabriel doing the same. Whiskey colored eyes met ocean blue and somehow they both just knew it. "You?" Gabriel asked. Castiel nodded before asking the same thing.

"You, too?"

"Yes!" Gabriel laughed, holding two tests out as Castiel showed his brother the three he had just taken. Castiel clapped his hands and the brothers met halfway in the hallway in an embrace so strong they nearly knocked each other down. "Oh my God, Cassie we're gonna have babies at the same time!" Gabriel cried as tears streamed down both of their faces. Five pregnancy tests littered the hallway around the two Omegas as their Alphas emerged from their respective rooms to see the spectacle in front of them.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's six-thirty in the morning, guys. Why are you even alive?" Dean added, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. Marilyn's door peeked open for a moment and the girl peeked her head out briefly.

"If you all could be quiet, I have another thirty minutes of sleep I require. Thank you." And with that, her door closed. Castiel laughed, wiping away a few stray tears and turned to look at Dean and Gabriel did the same with Sam.

At the same time, without meaning to both Novaks took in a deep breath, took their mates' hands and let out a small laugh before in unison saying the exact same thing.

"I'm pregnant!"


	7. And You're Pushing Me; You're Fucking Pushing Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little time jump in this one for the sake of plot, lol.

Spring turned into summer and summer quickly faded into fall; Castiel and Gabriel's bellies grew with each passing day as October rolled around. Seven months into their pregnancy both Omegas knew they were having boys and the shared nursery had already been repainted from it's previous lilac and green to blue and brown. Marilyn was constantly attached to her mother or uncle, face pressed into one of their tummies talking to her brother or cousin. She was the most excited of all of them, always asking how much longer until the babies got there or if they could go to the doctors to see if it was time. Being seven months in, they had to keep reminding her there was still between six and eight weeks and she always frowned or pouted before moving on to the next subject. The morning of Halloween, Marilyn woke up before everyone else, before the sun had come up actually. Instead of bugging her parents and climbing in their bed like she usually did she made her way downstairs to go watch TV. Dragging her TARDIS blanket behind her, Marilyn climbed up on the couch and covered her lower half before grabbing the remotes turning on their television, flipping right to BBC to see if there was another Doctor Who marathon on. She was lucky, catching the start of one of her favorite episodes. About halfway into it, there was a knock at the door. Marilyn turned her attention to the clock to see that it was only seven in the morning, so she had no idea who would be at their house this early. She hopped off the couch and walked to the foot of the stairs. "Mommy!" She called up and then stood in place, waiting for a reply. There was a muffled, 'Yes?' that the five year old had to strain to hear. "There's somebody at the door!"

"What time is it?" Gabriel asked, peeking his head around the corner to look down the stairs at his niece.

"It's a little after seven." Marilyn replied, biting at her fingernail. The brown-haired Omega began coming down the steps clad in hot pink and black leopard print pajama pants and a black tank top, scratching his swollen belly lazily. Castiel was quick to follow, pulling his over-sized Georgia football t-shirt over his head and stretching it over his own pregnant tummy. He wore black and white checkered shorts that stopped mid-thigh and if Marilyn hadn't watched him pull the shirt over them, she would've sworn he wasn't wearing anything underneath it. Gabriel was the first to reach the door just as another knock came; this one sounding faster as if the person on the other side was getting annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you, stop knocking cause there's still people sleeping in here!" Gabriel almost yelled as he unlocked the door. When he yanked it open it took every fiber of his being to not slam the thing back shut and run back to Sam and hide. "Castiel..." He began, reaching back to take his little brother's hand and noticed that the other Omega was just as stuck in shock as he was.

"Marilyn go get your father." Castiel almost whispered.

"Yes sir." The little girl replied before dropping her blanket and bounding up the steps towards her parents' room.

"Aren't you boys going to invite your uncle in?" Zachariah asked; Raphael standing behind him and to the left. A sign of pure submission. And possibly of years of it being beat into him. The older balding man went to push him way into the house when a tall figure blocked his way.

"I don't know why you're here, Zachariah but you aren't welcome at my house anymore." Sam damn near growled, blocking the the other Alpha from his attempt to come in. "This is Winchester property and you're nothing but trouble." Sam stepped to the side so Zachariah could see his nephews. "We have two pregnant Omegas in this home and the last thing we need is the stress you'd be bringing into it."

"You have no idea who you're talking to, boy. You're a sorry excuse for an Alpha. Had my nephews married who they had been arranged to marry their bedrooms would be the size of this pitiful thing you call a home." Zachariah bared his teeth to Sam in a display of dominance. That was the last thing that Castiel needed before he snapped. He pushed his way in between Sam and Gabriel; latching his hands to his uncle's expensive suit collar.

"You listen to me, you pompous _waste_ of oxygen." The Omega growled, all but snarling in the older man's face. "You have done enough damage to my family and I'm not giving you any more chances to do cause more. You turn your expensive trash car around, you take your forced mate, you take everything about you and your bullshit family name and arrangements and whatever else you're here to bother us with and you shove it all up your ass and go back to whatever ritzy holier-than-thou neighborhood your drove down here from. You-"

"Castiel!" Dean's voice broke through the shades of red Castiel had started to see. He turned to see his mate placing Marilyn in Gabriel's arms before joining him on the doorstep. He placed a calming hand on his lover's shoulder before pulling him back gently. "He's not worth it, baby." He said, wrapping his arm around Castiel's shoulders and pressing a kiss to his temple. Castiel nuzzled into his mate's neck and scented him, comfort washing over him quickly and that's when Dean leveled his gaze at Zachariah. "I'm going to say this one time only; you aren't welcome here. You split Castiel and I up for too long and that was a mistake in itself. We're happy now, happier than we've ever been and we're having a new baby," Dean placed his hand on Castiel's belly, rubbing it gently as he felt his little boy kick from within his mother. Zachariah noticed finally that Castiel and Gabriel were both pregnant, very pregnant and very proud of it obviously. Sam was doing the same thing Dean was and the two couples kept their eyes locked on the two on their front steps. Raphael still hadn't really moved, he'd kept his mouth closed and hadn't looked up at any of them. Castiel figured he was right about the abuse thing. "We're a family here, a _pack_ and if you want to come into _pack territory uninvited_ then I suspect you're ready to accept the consequences of said actions." Dean had a smirk cross his face when the look of utter horror crossed Zachariah's face. He grabbed Raphael's hand and began making his way back down the driveway to his car.

"This isn't over, Dean Winchester. I'm going to have my family name cleared of blemishes if it's the last thing I do!" The older Alpha yelled, opening his door.

"You don't have to worry about your family name, asshole because our last names are gonna be Winchester anyways!" Castiel retorted.

"Yeah, dickbag!" Gabriel had to add his two cents in, and that made them all laugh as Zachariah and Raphael loaded into the car and drove off. When the car was out of sight, the group made their way into the house and piled into the kitchen for Gabriel to make breakfast. Castiel sat at the table, a hand resting on his belly as Dean leaned over and kissed his neck before chuckling.

"Your last name is gonna be Winchester, huh?" He asked, affection lacing his words. Castiel's face and ears turned bright red.

"I-well, see... ugh. Um, I was just rubbing it in his face?" The Omega stumbled over his sentence, Sam hiding his laughter behind his hands as Gabriel hunched over the stove, trying not to burst into his own fit.

"I was picking on you, love. I'd be honored if you wanted to take my last name." Dean whispered, kneeling in front of his lover.

"Are-are you proposing to me...?" Castiel asked as shock settled in the pit of his stomach. Dean smiled, an actual genuine smile as he pulled a small silver ring out of his pajama pocket. No box, just a pretty little engagement ring with a circle diamond resting in the cast.

"I guess I am." Dean said, a glint of hope in his eyes. Castiel went to open his mouth to say something but before he could get it out, Dean spoke up again. "So, let me do it right." He slipped the ring onto Castiel's finger and then met his eyes. "Castiel Novak, will you make me the happiest Alpha alive and do me the honor of becoming my husband?" He asked. Castiel was nodding before Dean had even finished asking, tears slipping from his eyes.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes!" The Omega laughed, a smile on his face. The two hugged, but the moment was cut short when Castiel pulled away with a hiss of pain and brought both hands to his belly.

"Cas? Baby, are you okay?" Dean asked, worry etching his features. Castiel's watery eyes met his Alpha's as he shook his head.

"Something's not right..." He whispered and went to stand up. He winced, leaning on the table for support and turned to look down at the chair he had been sitting in, seeing blood staining the wood. "Dean..." He looked back at his mate. Gabriel and Sam had both come over to stand next to the pair and Marilyn had climbed onto the table, her hand resting on her mother's arm. "I'm bleeding." And with that, Castiel's eyes rolled back and he fell forward, passing out. The last thing he heard were the screams from everyone in the house, all of them calling for him as he landed in Dean's arms.

"Castiel!"

" _Mama!!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title for this one is taken from the song Skin & Bones, still by Marianas Trench. <3


	8. Face The Music When It's Dire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gahhh! I hated leaving that cliffhanger, but I'm fixing it now!  
> I love you all and thanks for keeping up with meee! <3

_It was all a bloodied mess._

_It was everywhere._

There was blood on the chair, the floor, his clothes. It was all over Castiel's lower half.

Dean sat in the back of the ambulance, his lover's left hand wrapped up in his own as tears spilled down the Alpha's face. He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against his knuckles as he tried to shake the image of all the blood in his home out of his mind. He sniffled as he looked down at his Omega, one of the paramedics checking his vitals as the siren blared loudly, the vehicle speeding its way through town. Castiel's face had paled and his lips had lost most of their pink color, his eyes had dark circles around them; all in all the poor man looked like he was knocking on Death's door.

 _"Sir!"_ The man across from Dean called. Green eyes looked up in slight shock. "I apologize for yelling, but I need you with me here, okay?" Dean nodded, still not sure if he could speak without sobbing. "How far along is your mate?"

"Uh, seven months. He'll be eight months in like, a week." He managed to respond.

"Good, good."

"Why do you need to know?" Dean asked, feeling the instinct to protect rising in his gut. The paramedic raised his hands in defense.

"Look, man. I'm an Alpha, too and I've got a pregnant Omega at home too so I understand the need to keep yours safe but you've gotta let me in here. You've gotta get past those urges and help me out or I won't be able to keep him stable while we're on the way to the hospital." Dean slapped himself mentally before softening his looks and nodded once more.

"Yeah, I got you." He whispered.

"Alright, I'm Josh. Now I need to know what's his blood type? _"_

"Um, I'm Dean and A positive. Yeah, it's A positive."

"Can you donate to him?" Josh asked, slipping an IV into Castiel's limp hand to make sure he was getting fluids.

"Yes. I had to when we were kids cause none of his siblings could." Dean replied, taking off his jacket and exposing his arm. He pumped his hand into a fist a few times, bringing a couple veins to the surface on the inside of his elbow and Josh quickly made work of hooking Dean to a butterfly needle and a blood pouch. It took no time at all for the pouch to fill and once it was done, the other Alpha hung it on one of the hooks on the wall of the ambulance and attached it to Castiel's IV.

"Keep pressure on the site and try to keep your arm elevated above your heart, man." Josh said, reaching into his own jacket pocket and pulling out a pack of crackers. He handed them to Dean and told him to make sure he ate so he wouldn't get too lightheaded. It took another ten minutes or so before they reached the hospital; Dean had to give blood once more but when they reached the emergency entrance, Josh had made sure a nurse was waiting with a wheel chair for the Alpha. As they pulled Castiel's gurney out, Josh pulled a nurse to the side. "He's Omega, almost eight months and that's his Alpha." The woman nodded, her red curls bouncing as she took notes on her clipboard. "I suggest not separating them because I think this Alpha has Red Sight." He whispered, causing the nurse to turn her attention to Dean.

"What's Red Sight?" He asked, standing up. "And where is Castiel being taken?"

"He's being taken to prep right now, Mr. Winchester. He's gonna need another couple transfusions before we can figure out what's causing the bleeding, alright?" The nurse, Carolina her name tag alerted him to, said as she helped him sit back down. "Red Sight is a condition that happens to one in every one hundred Alphas when they find their true mate. It just means your instinct is harder to control, your urges surface more when you feel you Omega is being threatened and can be controlled with the right techniques. We are, however; gonna have to ask you to wear this red band around your wrist when you go into the operating room with your mate so the doctors know about your condition."

"Yeah, sure." Dean nodded, looking in the direction his lover had been taken in, searching for his scent but found it rather difficult with all the cleaning products and different bodies in the building. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had a text from Gabriel letting him know they had dropped Mary off with Adam and were on the way. He slipped the device back into his jacket and watched out the window for his brother. For once, Dean felt like he was the little brother in need of comfort from his big brother. Another bout of tears threatened Dean's eyes and he didn't even bother trying to fight them as a choked sob forced it's way up his throat. When Gabriel and Sam came sprinting through the door, the younger Winchester dropped to his knees as soon as he reached the older and brought him into a hug. Gabriel rubbed Dean's back, leaning over and whispering comforting things to mate's brother in hopes of calming him down. After a minute or so, the nurse Carolina had come back out saying that Dean could join the doctors. She gave him a red rubber bracelet that he slipped onto his left wrist and nodded at Sam and Gabriel before following her back to the operating room.

"Sam... I have to call my brothers and sisters." Gabriel said, bringing a hand up to his mouth as he tried to keep from crying. Sam wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed the top of his head.

"You can let go, Gabe. You don't have to be strong for anyone, that's what I'm here for. You cry all you need to, baby and I'll handle calling your siblings." When Sam had finally managed to get Gabriel calm enough to sit in the waiting room; where he ended up falling asleep with Sam's jacket wrapped around him for warmth, Sam took to the task of calling all the other Novaks. He got ahold of Anna and Ariel first. The couldn't leave because it was the middle of their exam week but they told him to keep them updated and they would be out that weekend. Balthazar said he would be there no later than the next evening because he would have to drive, Michael and Lucifer were packing and looking up plane ticket information almost as soon as the words had left Sam's mouth.

"Thanks for letting us know what's going on, Sam." Michael said, sniffling softly. Sam nodded, even though the eldest Novak brother couldn't see him.

"I know Cas is gonna want you guys here. Gabriel could probably use the support of his big brothers, too." The Alpha looked over at his Omega; still sleeping on the couch in the waiting room. "He's kind of a wreck right now."

"Lucifer just found a plane that leaves in an hour so we'll be there around five, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then." They hung up the call and Sam made his way back into the waiting room and sat down next to his lover. Gabriel had always been the one to keep his chin up in bad situations but after seeing what happened with Castiel it had been almost impossible to not expect a break down. Sam still wasn't quite sure how he had made it through yet. He waited another hour and a half, falling asleep twice, and making snack / drink runs for Gabriel before Dean finally came back out.

The look on his face was nothing but fear and heartbreak.

Gabriel wasn't sure he was prepared to hear the news as tears flooded his eyes once more. Sam stood, ready to take the blunt end of everything Dean had to say. They stood there in silence for a few awkward minutes before Gabriel finally joined them.

"Please get it over with, I can't handle not knowing what's wrong with my brother." He took hold of Dean's hand. "Is he alright? Is the baby okay? Are they gonna make it?" Dean cleared his throat and looked Gabriel in the eyes, squeezing his hand gently.

"The baby is okay. Cas is... alright. For now. He uh... he's been poisoned. The doctors said that if his body can handle it, they'll let James stay in for at least another four weeks so his lungs can finish developing. They can't really treat him for the poisoning right now cause it's hazardous for the baby, but he's refusing a c-section right now so they have to do what he wants. I-I tried to talk him into... I can't lose him, Gabe... I can't-I wouldn't be able to-" A hiccup followed by a sob interrupted Dean and he was brought into a hug by both the men standing in front of him. They all held onto each other for a few moments before pulling away to sit down. Dean wiped his face with the sleeves of his jacket before exhaling harshly. "The cops are gonna go by the house and search for the poison, but Cas said he hasn't taken anything new."

"Um, yeah, he has." Gabriel spoke up as soon as the thought hit him. Sam and Dean both turned their eyes to him. "Castiel went to the doctor a couple weeks ago because he started getting nauseous when he would take his vitamins in the morning and got a prescription for new prenatals and an anti-nausea medication."

"What pharmaceutical company did Castiel's medicines come from?" Sam asked, taking his Omega's hand.

"BioGen Pharmaceu- wait a minute." Gabriel paused, pulling out his phone and quickly tapping to look up information. A low growl came from his throat, startling both Sam and Dean.

"What is it?" Dean asked, hoping it might be something to help them.

"Zachariah just bought half the shares of that company."


	9. Decided To Break It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holy crap this is a long chapter.  
> warning for feels.

"Zachariah did _what_ now?" Dean asked, now pacing the waiting room. If he didn't slow down, Gabriel and Sam feared he may burn holes in the carpet from walking so much.

"I read it online that my Uncle's company bought shares of BioGen Pharmaceuticals about a month ago. He's conducting-" Gabriel air quotes sarcastically, "Research supposedly to help with Omegas on suppressants. And something about... oh." Gabriel stood and began doing pacing of his own. "Oh, shit. I've gotta call Michael, we have to file a lawsuit and we've gotta get back to that house and get those nausea pills and bring them into the lab and-"

"Gabe!" Sam finally joined them all, standing up and grabbing his mate's shoulders to stop him. "Finish what you were telling us." Gabriel nodded, brushing hair behind his ears as he thought back to what he had been saying before.

"He's funding research for a new nausea medication that's safer for pregnancy. Since he owns half the shares of that company he can go in and do whatever he wants."

"Including tampering with medications, switching pills, and poisoning, correct?" Dean growled.

"Well, I can't say that the company will condone his actions, it just means that he has the access to do all that, should he make the stupid ass decision to do so." Gabriel said, pointing a finger at Dean in defense. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but the doctor came walking into the waiting room and rested a hand on Dean's shoulder. All three of the men turned their attention to the Beta standing in front of them.

"He's stable right now and we've moved him to a recovery room. It'll probably be his permanent room for the remainder of his stay here, but for the moment I would suggest you all go home and change, maybe get some food in you because he's on heavy duty sedatives and won't be waking for another few hours or so."

"Thank you so much, Doctor." Gabriel said, his voice breaking just a bit. They all turned to leave, but Dean stopped for a moment and looked back at Castiel's doctor.

"It's not gonna come down to Castiel or James is it?" He asked, tears rimming his still red eyes. The man shook his head with a sigh, slightly shrugging his shoulders.

"I can't honestly answer that right now, Mr. Winchester. We need to keep an eye on his condition and try to wean the poison from his system as best we can before I can give you a yes or no. We're not going to be able to fully treat him as we would a normal patient because Mr. Novak _is_ pregnant and the medication we need to administer is dangerous to the baby. If Castiel can hold on long enough for your son's lungs to develop then we'll be gold but he has to pull through these next few weeks." Dean nodded in response and Sam pulled him in the direction of the exit after thanking the doctor.

"Come on, Dean. We gotta get changed and go check on Dee. She was freaking out pretty bad when we left her with Adam." The younger brother said, wrapping an arm around his older brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta get my baby girl." Dean mumbled, still not quite finished processing what all the doctor had told him. As the Winchesters and Gabriel were loading up into the Impala, Castiel's doctor stood watching them through the windows. He sighed heavily, wishing he didn't have to be the bearer of such bad news when everything had the possibility of being perfectly okay since they had caught it on time. He began walking back towards the elevators when his beeper went off and a voice came on over the intercom.

"Doctor Gallagher to room 1102, code blue with a crash cart!" Skipping the elevators all together, the Beta bolted through a door that led up the stairs and took them two at a time until he reached the second floor. He ran straight for Castiel's room, seeing a nurse wheeling a cart in as quickly as she could. Doctor Gallagher pushed his way through the crowd of nurses and the few patients who were rubber-necking to see what was going on and pulled the stethoscope from around his neck. He pressed it to Castiel's chest, listening closely before moving it to the swell of his belly and listening for the baby's heartbeat.

"What happened?! I thought he was stable!" The man yelled.

"Too much potassium, somehow, Doctor and it sent him into cardiac arrest!"

" _Flatline! Get the defibrillator!"_

 

* * * * * *

 

My Dearest Dean,

I know this is cheesy and cliche, and possibly quite like high school but I felt the need to get this out on paper so you had the words for yourself. You are the greatest thing to come into my life. Even though there was a five year absence (which I don't blame on you, by the way. just to clear that up.) it feels like you were never really gone. I had Deanna and she is every bit your daughter, so it always felt like you were here. I'm so excited that we're having James and that we have the opportunity to start anew and raise our family the way it had always been intended.

Now onto more serious matters; well, it's more like one matter. I completely and totally apologize for my Uncle. If I wasn't blood related to him, I wouldn't claim him at all and I sincerely apologize for everything he put us; more specifically you, through. For making you think he could control my life, for making you think that you weren't good for me, for everything that he has done that had put that rift between us. Trust me when I say that if I had known he was the reason you left, I would've taken care of it long ago. I wouldn't have let you go so long without knowing your daughter, I wouldn't have gone so long being so angry with you. We could've been doing this before now; having another baby, the possibility of marriage (hint! hint!) and being happy. Being so in love that you're the only person I see when I walk into a room. Well, for me it's always been like that, but just making the statement.

Anyways, as I said before, I just wanted to get all this out on paper because for some reason I felt the need. You know me, strange down to the very last fiber of my being! I love you so very much, Dean Winchester and don't you ever forget that.

Your Love Always and Forever,

Castiel (:

 

Dean sniffled as he folded the note back up and replaced it in the envelope that was laying on Castiel's computer desk. He hadn't meant to come across it, but while looking for his mate's medication he found the letter addressed to him; anything right now to remind him that things were going to be okay is what he needed. After the time he had just spent at his half-brother's with Marilyn trying to calm her down, he needed his own alone time to get out all the emotions he had been bottling up to be strong for his daughter. Grabbing Castiel's favorite hoodie; a black one that Dean had given him when they were in high school that had the number from his football jersey and his last name printed on the back, Dean sat down on the bed that still smelled of vanilla and honey from all the times he had made love to his Omega and brought his knees to his chest, buried his face in the jacket and began sobbing. When he had finally calmed down enough to catch his breath, Dean looked over to his left, for no reason in particular and saw a forest green notebook sticking out of the small compartment of Castiel's nightstand. Quirking an eyebrow, he grabbed it and crossed his legs, setting the journal down in front of him on the bed and opened the front cover. On the very first page there was a picture of the two of them; from back in high school when the team had won the championship Dean's senior year, that was taped down and underneath it in Castiel's girlish handwriting it said, 'Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak <3'. Dean remembers the memory fondly; he had scored the winning touchdown in the last ten seconds of the game and as soon as he had, the crowd flooded the field cheering over the victory. Castiel had pushed his way through the hundreds of people, screaming Dean's name and laughing all the way. When they had finally managed to reach each other, Castiel leaped into Dean's arms and wrapped his legs around the Alpha's middle, kissing him hungrily. Sam had managed to somehow find them through the masses and snapped the picture while they were kissing.

A lone tear trailed down Dean's cheek as he ran a finger over the picture, smiling fondly. He flipped through the pages to find journal entries that dated back to his pregnancy with Marilyn, how his first few weeks of parenting were, poems, and even song lyrics; anything and everything that Castiel could think to write about, he did in that book. Getting near the end, Dean found a page with lyrics on it that were dated for the day before Marilyn's party and quietly read them out loud.

First it comes on quite, creeping slow. Clever words and phrases only stain. I remain so lost and buried under everything that I need when all I want is you. I've been here so very long and every word is calculated, never questioned or debated. All these practiced poses; I could wreck it if I had to, but I'm the wreck so what would that do?  
My masterpiece will fall apart. It was over before the start.  
If I burn out and slip away; but this is just a part I portray, but this is just a part I portray. You're beautiful can I hide in you a while? But this is just a part I portray, but this is just a part I portray.  
They keep mostly to themselves, don't make a sound in case they hear you, it only hurts me to be near you. Keep those tired eyes closed. Careful, follow my instruction and I will show you self destruction.  
This masterpiece is only mine, entirely guilty by design.

Dean had to turn the page after making it through the second chorus because he could almost feel the emotions rolling off the paper from the lyrics. He reached the part of the book dedicated to Marilyn's fifth birthday and smiled at all the pictures that had been arranged into a collage, noticing that Castiel had added the ones they had managed to get of the three of them, even though the Omega had been rather furious with him at the party he had still allowed Dean to be in some of the family photos. Continuing on, he read passages about how happy Castiel had been about him coming home and how excited he was that they were going to finally be a family, he read entries that had been written after the heat, little paragraphs where Castiel had expressed his belief that he might've been pregnant all the way up until the past weekend where there was a picture taped to one of the last pages. It was a family picture that Gabriel had insisted they all take since he was documenting their pregnancies. Castiel was standing, his hands on his belly as he looked down with the most loving smile Dean had ever seen on his mate's face as Marilyn had one of her own hands over her mother's and was pressing a kiss to the swell of his belly while Dean stood just behind him and had one of his own hands holding Castiel's other while kissing his cheek. He laughed softly but it ended abruptly when his bedroom door was thrown open and Sam stood there with his phone gripped in one hand and his other one still one the doorknob. "Whats wrong?" Dean asked, immediately standing up and crossing his room and a couple strides.

"You left your phone downstairs in your jacket and the hospital just called." Sam said, his voice low and just on the edge of breaking.

"And?" Dean urged, noticing Gabriel joining them.

"Castiel went into cardiac arrest." Gabriel said, when Sam could do nothing but shake his head.

"Oh god. Oh god, is he okay? Did they fix him? Did they bring him-"

"Dean, honey, calm down." Gabriel took Dean's hands in his own, trying to fight his own hormones down. He wanted to cry and scream and freak out all at once, but he knew that right now he needed to be strong for Dean. "They got his heart started again. He's breathing on his own, but they've had to give him thiopental."

"What is that...?" Dean asked, his eyes glistening with unshed tears as he squeezed Gabriel's hands for comfort.

"It's a barbiturate used to induce chemical comas. It's only used as a last resort in pregnant patients, but they had no choice with Cas. He was going through withdrawals from the poison and his body began going into DT's. Somehow he began producing too much potassium and that caused him to go into the arrest, but the coma will help his brain calm down and get through the DT's without harming him or the baby. Doctor Gallagher said they'll only keep him in it for about six hours because it's too dangerous to James' health to do it any longer, but hopefully by then they've gotten a handle on what poison was being used and can see if they can find some alternative treatment." Gabriel held up a bottle of pills then that he had pulled from the pocket of his jeans, a smirk settled into his features. "I've got Zachariah by the balls now because these are the nausea pills Castiel was just prescribed."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song that Cas wrote in his book isn't anything original from me. trust me, if I could write songs like that, I would be rich. anyways, it's actually Masterpiece Theater I by Marianas Trench. (:  
> I apologize for anybody's hearts that I'm breaking. trust me, I'm killing myself writing this but I needed to get some angst out.  
> another thing, I can totally picture the cute, fluffy moments from this thing (I can actually see it all happening as I write it, but that's because doing that helps me visualize what happens next, lol!) and I just wanted to say, if anyone wants to do some art for this, feel free! send me a link so I can tag you in it, something. I can draw, don't get me wrong, I am actually quite proud of my skills, but I just have had the WORST case of artists block for like, two months now and it's killing me. seriously though, if anybody wants to, feel free!! :DDD
> 
> also, I promise things start getting better within the next two chapters. <3


	10. Lover Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank god, we're getting somewhere now. :3

Everything was amplified; sounds, lights, smells. Castiel had to fight back the urge to gag as he opened his eyes, squinting at the bright white that was his hospital room. When he finally managed to get them open without tears rolling down his face, he looked around the room and saw two people. Neither of them was the one person he really wanted.

"Mr. Novak!" His nurse gasped, obviously startled by the fact that he was sitting up and very much alive and coherent. She rushed to his side, one hand landing on his shoulder and the other resting on his belly while the other nurse left them to talk. "You should be laying down, getting some sleep. Relaxing!" She sort-of scolded. Cas shot her a glance and quirked an eyebrow.

"I've been under anesthesia, under the influence of coma-inducing drugs, and whatever the hell else you guys have been pumping into my system for the last two and a half weeks." He said, straightening up the pillow behind him and using his remote to lift the head of the bed up into a position that would be more comfortable. When he finally had it adjusted to his liking, he leaned back, hands placed on the top of his swollen abdomen. "I think I can afford to sit up and breathe and maybe even go take a piss on my own now, Meg." He finished, play-glaring at the nurse who had been by his side through this whole ordeal. He took a look around the room, seeing flowers and bears and gifts that all his friends and family had sent to him. This was the first time he had actually been able to really take in everything. He had told Carolina the night before that he wanted to stop being not-all-the-way-there so she needed to stop giving him the medications she was giving him or lower the dosages. So far, everything was still working, Castiel just happened to be completely coherent now. Meg ruffled the Omega's hair before growling and pointing at him playfully.

"You still need to be careful. That poison may be working it's way out on it's own, but your potassium levels are still higher than we'd like them to be." She said, stepping away from the bed and going back to taking his vitals from the machine he was hooked up to.

"Just don't give me any bananas, then." Castiel retorted sarcastically. Meg shot him a glance but wasn't able to keep the smile off her face. Cas cleared his throat once she had finished doing her job and kept his voice sort of hushed when he spoke next. "Has uh, has Dean been by recently?" He asked. Meg's face fell slightly as she bit the inside of her bottom lip.

"Not in the last couple days, honey. But Gabriel has been coming by and said that Dean just stays with your little girl." She replied, patting his foot gently. Castiel nodded, feeling rather somber now and looked down at the remote laying on the bed beside him. "Y'know, they're having a Doctor Who marathon on BBC." Meg chuckled, trying to lighten the mood and Cas instantly felt a bit better. He quickly turned on the TV and changed right to the channel as Meg pulled the recliner up beside him while they waited for his breakfast to be brought to him. The two shared trays of pancakes, eggs, and bacon with a rather large bowl of fruit that Meg had brought from her house while watching the TV. Almost two hours later, Meg was sitting in the bed; her shoes discarded off to the side and under the covers with Castiel as he laid on her chest. She had her arm wrapped around his shoulders, playing with the hair that was falling over his shoulders as they kept their eyes on the screen.

"Thank you for being here for me, Meg." Castiel finally said after a while of silence. He felt the slight huff of laughter that the nurse let out and she gently squeezed him.

"This is my job, darling. Now, I can say that I haven't made quite as close a bond with any of my other patients as I have with you, but you just have that sort of personality. You're a sweet kid, Castiel. Dean is very lucky to have you and-" Castiel suddenly sat up, hands on his belly as he sucked in a breath of air. Meg joined him almost instantly, her hand on his back as she stood up and stepped back into her shoes. "What is it?" She asked, her nurse training kicking in.

"Pain..." Cas almost whimpered, his eyes squeezed shut. "It's contractions, oh god, it's definitely contractions." He finally let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding when the pain dulled down and turned his gaze to Meg. "These aren't Braxton-Hicks. This is the real deal." He sounded slightly out of breath, but having already been through this once before, Cas knew he needed to try and calm himself down.

"I'll get the doctor." Meg finally said, taking a couple steps backwards and then turning and opening the door, leaving without saying anything else.

Cas had known he probably wouldn't make it the next week or two; he had known when the light pains began the night before. Carolina had said they were probably just side effects of the medications he had been on, but he knew better. Something in his mind had screamed to call Dean and his doctor and let them know that he was feeling something, but he had just had the lower dosages and had still been semi-out of it. Another wave of pain rushed over him and Cas lurched forward again, hissing softly as he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. He heard the door open and Meg rushed back to his side once more, leaning him back against his pillow as she hooked up a contraction monitor. Doctor Gallagher had been saying something to him, but Castiel hadn't actually caught any of it, his ears were ringing too loudly. Meg said something in a rush and helped Cas bend his legs up before slipping on a pair of gloves.

"-and I've got to check you, honey. These contractions are barely a minute apart and that's straight active labor, so I need to see if you've dilated." Cas nodded, mumbling for Meg to do whatever she needed to, he just wanted to know if everything was okay. The entire time he was being checked, he asked if James was okay. Meg jumped lightly at one point as Castiel felt a light pressure release. He sighed softly as the nurse let out a laugh. "Seven centimeters and if you just felt that, it was your water breaking." Cas blinked for a moment, unsure that what he had just heard was actually what he heard or if his brain was playing tricks on him. Meg nodded, seeming to understand the questioning look on his face.

"Already?"

"Carolina had documented you feeling lower abdominal pains last night, so this doesn't really surprise me."

"Well, then." Meg stood, taking off her gloves and throwing them away before writing everything down and handing her chart to Doctor Gallagher.

"I guess I'll go call Mr. Winchester and your brother, Castiel." The man said, receiving a nod from Cas. Forty minutes of breathing exercises he remembered from giving birth to Marilyn, getting up and walking around his room, and even sitting on a yoga ball; Castiel found himself detached from his bags of medicine and switched to a saline drip while fighting the urge to push as he sat in a (ridiculously, he made a point to notice) huge bathtub full of almost too hot water. He was trying so hard to wait for Dean to get there, but every second that went by was beginning to get more and more difficult. Meg was sitting on the edge of the tub, watching as Cas squirmed around trying to keep himself occupied while simultaneously attempting to get comfortable.

"I'm not gonna make it, Meg. I gotta get back in that bed cause James just isn't gonna wait. He's coming." Cas stood and stepped out of the bath, grabbing his towel and barely drying off before slipping on his hospital gown again and grabbing his IV post. He paused on his walk back to the room, gripping his stomach as he breathed heavily. "Jesus fuck, it feels like this kid is just gonna fall out." He nearly grunted, resuming his steps; Meg helping him. When she had him settled in the bed, she figured she would at least have enough time to call the doctor back before Castiel started pushing but he couldn't really help himself. The Omega was running on pure instinct; that instinct was telling him to get the baby out. She made the ten count, holding Cas' hand and when they stopped for him to catch his breath she yelled out the open door for the NICU team to be on standby and for Doctor Gallagher to get his ass in gear because there was a baby coming. "Where is Dean!?" Castiel yelled as he began to bear down again, starting to cry as he did so. In almost no time at all, Cas' hospital room was filled with nurses from the NICU, the nursery (in case James didn't need any special attention), and the regular nurses that assisted in delivery. Castiel let out a particularly loud scream as he pushed for the third time, his face turning red from a mix of crying and pushing. "I want my Alpha!" He sobbed as Meg took his hand. She brushed some dark bangs out of his face with her free hand before cupping his cheek.

"I know you want Dean here, honey and he's on the way but right now you need to focus on getting this baby into the world." She said, kissing his forehead. "James is what matters right now and we've got to get him out safely and make sure he wasn't affected any way by the poisoning." Cas nodded, sniffling softly. "Okay? You're good now?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm okay." Castiel replied before taking a deep breath and resuming his work. They were thirty minutes into it when Doctor Gallagher announced that James' head was crowning. Castiel let out an ear-piercing shriek as he pushed once more, getting just minutes away from meeting his son. Just as they were getting to the shoulders, the door burst open and Dean came running in. He paused a moment to take in the scene before him before taking Meg's place beside his Omega and kissing him softly on the cheek, forehead, nose, wherever he could reach as he thanked him and apologized in the same breath.

"One more, Cas and he'll be here. You have to give me one more good push and James will be in your arms. C'mon, stay with me. I know you got this." Doctor Gallagher began encouraging the young mother, earning a nod and a soft 'okay' in response. It took all of forty-five seconds to get James out once Cas began pushing and before he knew it, the Omega had his arms full of newborn baby. The little boy let out loud cries as the nurses around him began rubbing him down, trying to get some of the fluids and blood off of him, but Cas waved them away. He let out a heartfelt sob as he kissed James' tiny head whispering little endearments of love as Dean finally let go of his tears. The Alpha had one arm around Castiel's shoulders and the other and gently holding onto his son as he went back and forth between kissing the baby and kissing Cas. He said thank you so many times that he had lost count. The mated pair shared a brief family hug before James was taken to be cleaned up while Doctor Gallagher helped clean up the mess from the birth.

An hour later, Dean and Castiel found themselves laying in the bed together; Castiel draped lightly on Dean's chest as the realization of what all had happened that day began to dawn on him. They had been silent for the better part of half an hour, not quite ready to speak about everything that had been going on and just as Cas was going to open his mouth the say something there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Dean called. They were greeted by the smiling face of James' pediatrician as she walked towards them. Both of the men sat up, ready to hear any news about their son. The woman in front of them let out a deep breath.

"He's healthy as can be." She nearly laughed, damn near as ecstatic as the new-again parents. Castiel let out a cry of relief, tears flooding his eyes. "There is absolutely no trace of the poison in his system, his potassium levels are perfect, and everything else checks out exactly as it should."

"Oh, thank god." Dean nearly whispered, hugging tightly to Castiel as he pressed a kiss to his fiance's forehead.

"If you want, I can have the nurses bring him in and you guys can give him his first feeding." Castiel was nodding yes before the doctor had even finished getting her sentence out. There was a laugh from the woman before she told them that she would get it done right away and left them alone again. It wasn't too long before Castiel was teaching Dean how to cradle a newborn in his arms as he placed the top back on the bottle he had just prepared for his son. He shook it, mixing up the formula and water until everything was dissolved and handed the bottle over. Dean quirked an eyebrow, curiosity written all in his face. Castiel just smiled.

"I got to do all of this with Marilyn. You go ahead with your boy." Was all the Omega said, his eyes shining with adoration as he watched Dean guide the nipple of the bottle into his little boy's mouth. The infant immediately began sucking, his bright blue eyes falling closed again not long after.

They spent their first night just like that; Castiel wrapped up in Dean's arms after they had laid James in his bassinet beside their bed after he had finished feeding and being burped. They whispered their 'I love you's', shared little kisses of pure affection, and held each other as close as possible and fell asleep just like that; more than ready for the first wake-up call from a hungry baby when it came. And they wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of other characters in this chapter, but in the next one we will have everyone back. (:  
> thanks everyone for keeping up with this; I promise I'm not abandoning my stuff. college is killing me this semester and I hardly have time to do anything I wanna do (which is usually update my fics, lol) and I wanted to high five my classes in the face with a cactus.  
> but I sincerely appreciate every one of you who reads my work, leaves kudos or comments telling me how much you enjoy it. you guys make my day with those things. I promise the next update won't be nearly as long a wait as this one was.  
> I love you all!  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> comments / kudos / constructive criticism as always is appreciated. (: nothing negative, please. if you don't like it, don't read it.  
> thanks to everyone who keeps up with my stuff! I hope my writing continues to bring entertainment. <3
> 
> ps; chapter titles will come from Marianas Trench lyrics / song titles.


End file.
